


Meat Space

by sunbreaksdown



Series: Bone Idle [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Cybersex, F/F, Humanstuck, Pesterlog, cameos galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbreaksdown/pseuds/sunbreaksdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long-awaited sequel to the multi-award winning blockbuster <i>Bone Idle</i>, in which Terezi and Vriska's relationship progresses to the next level.</p><p>Real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meat Space

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering adventurersGambit [AG]

GC: SP1D3RG1RL  
GC: 1 H4V3NT S33N YOUR SCR4WNY B3H1ND 4LL W33K  
GC: P4RTLY B3C4US3 1 H4V3NT S33N 4NYTH1NG 3V3R, BUT MY PO1NT ST1LL ST4NDS  
AG: Yeah, that's 8ecause you're 8li  
AG: Dammit. ::::/ 8eat me to it.  
AG: 8ut that's just 8ecause I've 8een 8usy! A8surdly 8usy. With, you know, work!  
GC: HOW FOOL1SH OF M3 TO FORG3T  
GC: OF COURS3 YOU 4R3 TH3 ONLY ON3 W1TH OFFL1N3 R3SPONS1B1L1T3S  
GC: N4TUR4LLY 1 SP3ND MY D4YS 4T MY COMPUT3R, F4C3 PL4ST3R3D TO TH3 SCR33N  
GC: NOT UND3RST4ND1NG WHY YOU 4R3NT ONL1N3  
GC: 1 H4V3 B33N FR3TT1NG, VR1SK4  
GC: *FR3TT1NG*  
AG: Ok, I don't have time for this today. I'm only here to check if  
AG: You know........  
GC: DO 1?  
AG: Yes!  
GC: DO 1 R34LLY?  
AG: Yes!!!!!!!!  
GC: >:?  
AG: Ugh. Knew this was a terri8le idea.  
AG: Are we still on for tomorrow?  
GC: >:]  
GC: 1S TH3 F34RL3SS SP1D3RG1RL N3RVOUS?  
AG: No!  
AG: I mean, yes.  
AG: Haha, man, who wouldn't 8e terrified a8out meeting you?  
AG: 8ut that's where it ends! I'm really not nervous at all! 8oy, I wonder what there even is to 8e nervous a8out in the first place. It's not like I've never met anyone 8efore!  
AG: I meet people all the time.  
AG: Every night!  
AG: The 8ar is always full of strangey strangers and there are new faces every night, so adding one more person into the mix isn't going to change anything.  
AG: I'm just 8eing practical here. Organised!  
AG: 8ecause it would suck for you if I didn't think you were coming, and then switched my shift with some8ody! And I'm also at a complete disadvantage here. I mean, you know where my 8ar and everything is and it's not even that far from your university, so you could've turned up at aaaaaaaany point. You could've caught me off-guard!  
AG: Well, not off-guard........  
AG: I was keeping an eye on the door just in case, and it's not like you would've seen me 8efore I saw you.  
AG: lol  
AG: W8, that's not really funny. I can do 8etter than that.  
AG: 8ut the point is, I'm not nervous! I'm just a 8usy woman, and I can't afford to 8e distracted on the jo8. So it would REALLY help if you'd give me an answer one way or another. I don't mind if you've suddenly 8ecome 8usy 8ecause of exams or something dum8 like that, even though it would 8e pretty sad to spend your Friday night studying!  
AG: It's not like it matters if you're going to do something else, either, 8ecause it's not like our plan was set in stone! So whaaaaaaaatever. Do whatever the fuck you want to! Just let me know 8eforehand.  
AG: Uh.  
AG: Hello?  
AG: Are you still there????????  
GC: SORRY  
GC: 1 W4S OV3RCOM3 BY CUR1OS1TY 4ND WOND3R3D HOW LONG YOU COULD T4LK FOR B3FOR3 P4SS1NG OUT ON YOUR K3YBO4RD  
AG: Fuck you.  
GC: >:]  
AG: Ugh!!!!!!!!  
AG: Now's not the time for THAT.  
GC: OH  
GC: TH3N WH3N 1S TH3 T1M3, VR1SK4?  
AG: J8st answer my quest8on!  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3  
GC: MY L3CTUR3S 3ND 4T FOUR  
GC: 1 W1LL H4V3 PL3NTY OF T1M3 1N TH3 3V3N1NG TO 1NDULG3 YOUR L4CK OF N3RV3S  
AG: R8ght.  
AG: That's all I w8nted to know!

*

     You spend long hours waiting for Terezi to show up, and no matter how much your shift drags on and on, once she's finally there, it's all at once, and it's too soon. While your instinctive reaction is to panic, or do something as graceful as hold your breath for so long you turn blue in the face and hit your head against the bar on the way down to the floor, you immediately regain the cool you're not certain you actually had in the first place, and carefully assess the situation.

     For once in your life, you have the advantage. Terezi might be stood in front of you, but she doesn't realise it's _you_ on the other side of the bar. She drums her fingers on the surface, uncertain, and you take a moment to just _look_ at her, because, wow, she doesn't look like she did in her photo.

     Or rather, she _does_ , but real life brings with it a thousand things a picture could never capture. You're so busy staring like a brain-dead moron that you almost miss the name of the drink she's ordered, but you would've guessed it'd been a Strawberry Daiquiri, even if she hadn't said anything. You don't answer her. Not really. You just grunt in acknowledgement, hoping the sound of the bar will drown out your voice, as if she's going to figure out it's you when you've only ever communicated via text before.

     God, you are _excited_. You can't stop from grinning and your hands shake a little when you go to pick up a glass, but as ever, your natural desire to show-off gets the better of you. There's no reason to hold back, because you're good at what you do, and even if Terezi can't see you make the cocktail, you can still put on a great display of enthusiastically rattling the ice around inside of the shaker for her to hear.

     You put the cocktail down on the bar, rocking on the balls of your feet, and watch as Terezi's fingers drift out, ever so slightly, leaving fingerprints in the condensation. She reaches for her wallet and you finally, _finally_ let yourself speak up, surprised you haven't burst by this point.

     “It's on me,” you say. Smooth, Serket. Days to plan, and that's your big introduction.

     Terezi goes to say something, pauses, and then breaks out into a grin bigger than anything you could've imagined. If you didn't know any better, you'd say she looked flustered, but you're certain it's just the bar's dim lighting and her cherry red glasses playing tricks on your eyes.

     “Vriska—!” she says, delighted and surprised, like she didn't really expect you to be there. You spend a moment just grinning at each other until the muscles in your cheeks hurt, and then you're talking like there was never anything worth being nervous about. You find it as difficult to believe that you've never met her before as you do to care about the way your manager's glaring at you from the other side of the bar, and by the time you finally get around to serving another customer, she's already halfway through her cocktail.

     She's come with friends, which is always a smart move, and tells you that she's going to join them at their table. But she'll be back for another drink, just as soon as the crowd dies down a little, and you kind of like the way it takes her a moment to find her bearings, even if it is because she's blind.

     The rest of the night flies by, and you're working so quickly with a smile that refuses to fade that the tips come pouring in. Your manager stops glaring at you, and instead pats you on the shoulder when he passes, telling you to keep up the good work. The snippets of conversation you manage to steal from Terezi while you're pouring her drinks you still refuse to let her pay for makes you forget about all the things she's had you do to yourself.

     From what you can see, she's having a good time with her friends. You like to pretend that you'd keep catching her glancing your way, if glancing was a thing she did, and when her table shows signs of making a move, you ask your manager if you can please, _please_ just come in early tomorrow or stay late another night or _anything_ , so long as you can get out of here right now. You don't think he's ever heard you use the world please before, and with a sigh, he says it's not that busy anymore, anyway.

     When Terezi comes to say goodbye, you ask her how they're all getting back home. She says they're taking the bus and you laugh, telling her that she'd be lucky to catch one this time of night, and that you'll give her a lift back to her place. And her friends too, you guess.

     And so there the five of you are, cramming into your car. The cold night air is sobering, until you realise that, right, you haven't actually had anything to drink, and you start up the engine, praying that it isn't going to backfire on you. Terezi sits in the passenger seat, waving her cane around the far too enclosed space to introduce you to everyone. The grumpy guy in the corner who you expect only gets moodier with the addition of alcohol is Karkat, and next to him are Nepeta and Equius. You're surprised that Equius actually fit in your car; he's got his shoulders hunched as he slumps forward, head pressed to the roof.

     You're sure you'll remember their names, sooner or later.

     As luck would have it, they all live in the same student village, right by Terezi's university, so it's a fairly straight forward journey. Nepeta thanks you enthusiastically enough for the lot of them, and Terezi takes her time in getting out, pretending that she's fumbling with her cane.

     The others seem to take the hint. Karkat herds the them off towards the entrance of one of the blocks, and then it's just you and Terezi in the car, and you certainly aren't thinking about all the times you've fucked her (or let her fuck you) over the internet. 

     You place your hands on the steering wheel, lean forward a little, and say, "So!"

     “So,” she agrees through a grin, nodding a little. She's ever so slightly drunk, and you kind of wish that you were, too. A couple of shots and you sure as hell wouldn't just be sitting there.

     “I had fun,” you tell her, even though you were working, even though you've been on your feet for the last ten hours. "I'm not reeeeeeeeally sure what I was expecting, but you're not as bad as I thought you'd be! Maybe we could even do it again, some time."

     Terezi tilts her head to the side, lets out a huff that equates with you being utterly hopeless, and scrunches up her face. You watch as the shadows pour into the creases, and you're only now realising that you're drifting towards her very, very slowly. Fuck. _Fuck_. You're about to swear outside of your head, too, but then Terezi saves you by speaking up.

     “I knew you were going to be a charmer, Spidergirl,” she says, closing the gap between you. 

     Your noses bump together, and because she's drunk and you aren't, you tilt your head to the side, clumsily kissing her cheek.

*

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering adventurersGambit [AG]

GC: GOOD MORN1NG >:]  
AG: Hey!  
AG: ::::)  
AG: How's your head?  
GC: 1 4SSUR3 YOU, 1 C4N H4NDL3 PL3NTY MOR3 4LCOHOL TH4N TH4T  
GC: 1N F4CT YOU COULD S4Y MY W1LY STUD3NT W4YS COULD PUT 3V3N M1NDF4NG TO SH4M3  
GC: W41T  
GC: UNL3SS TH4T W4S 4N OFF3R  
AG: Ok, first of all, you wish, and two, an offer of what????????  
GC: WOULD YOU L1K3 TO K1SS MY 4CH1NG H34D B3TT3R, VR1SK4?  
AG: Ugh! 8itch!  
GC: H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4  
AG: F8ck you!  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3  
GC: H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4  
AG: Would you can it already????????  
GC: 1 3XP3CT3D 4 LOT FROM YOU, SP1D3RG1RL  
GC: 1 W4S PR3P4R3D FOR 4LL SORTS OF M1SCH3V1OUS NONS3NS3  
GC: WH3N YOU OFF3R3D M3 4 L1FT 1 THOUGHT TH3 L4ST OF MY 1NNOC3NC3 W4S W3LL 4ND TRULY DON3 FOR  
GC: BUT  
GC: 1 N3V3R 3XP3CT3D YOU TO B3 SO CH4ST3!  
GC: SO CH1V4LROUS!  
GC: YOU 4R3 MOR3 OF 4 G3NTL3M4N TH4N 1 3V3R COULDV3 DR34MT >:]   
AG: Is that it? Are you done?  
GC: FOR THE T1M3 B3ING  
GC: 1 W1LL L3T YOU KNOW WH3N 1 W1SH TO F4WN OV3R YOU MOR3  
AG: Gr8.  
GC: >:?  
GC: B31NG GRUMPY DO3SNT SU1T YOU  
GC: NO M4TT3R HOW W3LL YOU PULL 1T OFF  
AG: I'm not grumpy!  
AG: I don't know. May8e I really am a retard, 8ecause after last night, for some reason, I thought you might stop 8eing so goddamn ridiculous all the time! Shows what I know.  
AG: Wow, Vriska, you're such a gr8 judge of character! You're just collecting online weirdos like some chump dropped your email address off at a fetish site that caters to the criminally insane.  
AG: 8luh.  
AG: And it's not like I chickened out or anything last night, so don't even say that. All that happened was that you were a staggering, swaying drunk, and I didn't feel like taking advantage of you. That's all!  
GC: VR1SK4 1 H4D FOUR COCKT41LS  
GC: STOP M4K1NG OUT 4S 1F 1 4M ON TH3 SHORTL1ST FOR 4LCOHOL PO1SON1NG C4ND1D4T3S  
GC: 1M NOT MOCK1NG YOU FOR K1SS1NG MY CH33K  
GC: I THOUGHT 1T W4S V3RY SW33T  
AG: Uggggggggh.  
GC: <3  
AG: NO.  
AG: You don't just get to give me hearts and act as if everything's ok.  
GC: 1 DONT >:?  
AG: Nope.  
GC: R34LLY >:?  
AG: Reeeeeeeeally!  
GC: >:?  
AG: It's not going to work.  
GC: >:?  
AG: Still not working.  
GC: >:?  
AG: Terezi, what the hell.  
GC: >:?  
AG: Terezi!  
GC: >:?  
AG: Just  
AG: stop  
GC: >:?  
AG: with  
GC: >:?  
AG: that  
AG: st8pid  
GC: >:?  
AG: face  
GC: >:?  
AG: already!!!!!!!!  
GC: >:?  
AG: ........  
GC: ...  
AG: ........  
GC:

  
AG: No.  
GC:

>:?  
AG: Oh my god. XXXXD  
AG: I h8 you.  
AG: Moron.  
AG: <3  
GC: H3H3H3H3 <3  
AG: So when do you want to hang out again? ::::)  
GC: 1 THOUGHT YOUD N3V3R 4SK

*

     Now that you've met Terezi once, you're practically fearless.

     Until you're standing outside of her building, finger hovering over the buzzer. It's been almost a week since you last saw her, but today's the first time that works for both of you, with your shifts at the bar and her lectures. You kick the toes of your boots against the ground, consider running away, and then jam your finger against the button for flat four when two girls turn the corner, chatting loudly enough to make you jump.

     Once you've bundled yourself up to her floor, Terezi gives you what she calls the grand tour. Said grand tour consists of poking her head into the kitchen and telling you that it's where all kinds of delicious feats of magic unfurl, and unceremoniously dragging you into her bedroom. 

     You stand in the centre of the room, hands shoved into your pockets. There's not much to see; it's the standard sort of student accommodation, a bed and a desk and not much room for anything else, though you have to wonder what she gets out of the dragon posters on the walls. Your awkward hovering spans what feels like decades, until Terezi slaps a hand down against her laptop, bringing the screen to life, and announces that you're going to watch a movie. She drags you over to the ridiculous pillow pile on her bed, and says she'll thank you not to ask why she wants to _watch_ anything.

     The movie's okay. You think. It's a little hard to concentrate with a bony blind girl curled up against you, head on your shoulder and both arms wrapped around one of yours. As the movie plays away, mostly for its own benefit, you glance down at Terezi, watching the way her lips quirk when the music changes, the way she blinks whenever there's a particularly loud noise. You're about to notice the way the light from the monitor makes her skin look funny, maybe even kind of pretty, but you quickly think better of it, because fuck that, you're not a chump.

     When the movie ends after what must amount to a century, because every second feels like a year when Terezi's hair keeps brushing against the line of your jaw, you open your mouth to say something to the effect of _Huh, that was okay_. Unfortunately, Terezi preempts your opinions, flails like she's being electrocuted, and before you know it, she's tackled you down to the mattress, hands on your shoulders.

     “What the fu—” you begin, even though you know what's coming next. 

     Terezi's mouth is on yours in a flash, and there's no finishing your sentence. You shriek inside your head, trying to throw her off you, until your brain catches up with what's happening, and then your arms are around her like a vice. Her lips are soft and it's just a kiss, but dammit, your heart's hammering away like the time you nearly ended up as the filling of a four car pile-up. You let out a startled, pleased _mmph_ against her lips, and she echoes it loudly, shifting so that her hips settle neatly atop your own.

     When she pulls away, face definitely, definitely flustered, this time, you can tell she's about to say something that's going to make you want to beat her across the head with a pillow. Before she has a chance to ruin the mood, you grab the collar of her shirt and pull her back in, making her giggle through the kiss.

     And despite all that you've spent late nights talking about with her, it's as easy as it is fulfilling to spend the rest of your day doing nothing but kiss her. 

*

adventurersGambit [AG]began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

GC: TH3R3 YOU 4R3!  
AG: Here I a  
AG: Dammit!  
AG: ::::P  
GC: GR34T M1NDS >:]  
GC: WH3R3 H4V3 YOU B33N?  
GC: 1 W4S ST4RT1NG TO TH1NK 1 SC4R3D YOU OFF  
AG: Pshaaaaaaaa, you weren't that 8ad at kissing!  
AG: Anyway, 8ecause I know you're so interested in what I was up to (and who wouldn't 8e), I will now tell you.  
AG: Aren't you lucky?  
AG: Haha ok, I spent all weekend and Monday to Wednesday pulling 12 hour shifts, so I could have some free time whenever I felt like taking it. And as for the last three days........  
AG: Huh, I don't know! I've 8een here, mostly. Just my usual 8 hour shifts.  
AG: Where were you????????  
GC: STUDY1NG  
AG: W8, for all that time?  
GC: NO, NOT 4LL TH3 T1M3!  
GC: 3V3N MY FORM1D4BL3 BR41N COULD NOT R3T41N 4LL OF TH4T D3L1C1OUS 1NFORM4T1ON  
GC: W3 MUST H4V3 K3PT M1SS1NG 34CH OTH3R  
GC: S1GH  
GC: TWO STAR CROSS3D LOV3RS D3ST1N3D TO FOR3V3R B3 SO CLOS3 4ND Y3T SO F4R  
AG: Oh man, that sounds exactly like us.  
GC: 1 M4Y H4V3 B33N ROP3D 1NTO 4 R1D1CULOUS ROMCOM OR F1V3 W1TH K4RK4T  
AG: You mean the perpetually grumpy guy? Wow, he doesn't look like the sort!  
GC: H3Y!  
GC: H3S NOT GRUMPY, H3 1S JUST  
GC: ORN3RY >:]  
AG: Hahahahahahahaha, ok, I can agree with that.  
AG: From my entire car ride of o8serv8ion, lol.  
AG: Aaaaaaaanyway! The next time that happens, I'll just text you, 8ecause I know you'll just 8e fretting otherwise.  
GC: FOR ONC3 1M NOT TH3 ON3 WHO H4S TO COM3 UP W1TH 4LL TH3 GOOD PL4NS  
GC: BUT TH3R3 1S 4 SL1GHT H1TCH 1N TH3 4FOR3M3NT1ON3D UPST4ND1NG PL4N  
AG: What is it?  
GC: W3 DONT H4V3 34CH OTH3RS NUMB3RS  
AG: Oh.  
AG: Oh!  
AG: Of course we don't. I was going to ask for yours a while 8ack, 8ut I was too terrified to risk giving you mine........  
AG: Guess I just forgot! Sometimes I think I know you 8etter than I do, haha.  
AG: Here's mine!  
AG: 074988878  
GC: H3H3 1 4M GL4D YOU H4V3 GOT OV3R YOUR 1NT14L F34R OF ME  
GC: NO M4TT3R HOW FOUND3D 1T W4S  
GC: 1 KNOW 1 C4N B3 QU1T3 1NT1M1D4T1NG  
GC: 074136586  
AG: Got it! Once I stop shaking in my 8oots, I'll save you as  
AG: Huh!  
GC: YOU W1LL S4V3 M3 4S HUH W1LL YOU  
AG: Can it.  
AG: What's your surname?  
GC: WH4TS YOURS  
AG: I asked first!  
GC: PYROP3  
AG: Knew mine would 8e cooler.  
AG: Serket. ::::)  
AG: Thanks, Pyrope.   
GC: UGH  
GC: 4R3 YOU GO1NG TO K33P C4LL1NG M3 TH4T NOW?  
AG: I don't know. If I feel like it, Pyrope.  
AG: It's sort of catchy. Pyrope, Pyrope, Pyrope.  
GC: PYROP3 PYROP3 PYROP3 PYROP3 PYROP3  
GC: TH3R3, 1 S4V3D YOU TH3 3FFORT OF TYP1NG OUT E1GHT OF TH3M  
GC: C4N W3 MOV3 ON NOW?  
AG: Ok, Pyrope.   
GC: S1GH  
GC: B31NG TH3 B1GG3R P3RSON H3R3  
GC: TON1GHT 1S 4R4D14S B1RTHD4Y  
GC: W3LL  
AG: Who's Aradia and why do I care????????  
GC: 1 KNOW YOU 4R3 4BOUT TO 4SK WHO 4R4D14 1S 4ND WHY YOU SHO  
GC: H3H3H3H3  
AG: FUCK. >::::(  
GC: TOO PR3D1CT4BL3, SP1D3RG1RL  
GC: BUT 4R4D14 1S ON3 OF MY FL4TM4T3S!  
GC: YOU D1DNT G3T TO M33T H3R L4ST T1M3 B3C4US3 YOU W3R3 TOO BUSY DO1NG SC4ND4LOUS TH1NGS TO MY MOUTH W1TH YOUR TONGU3  
GC: SO TH1S 1S TH3 P3RF3CT OPPORUNITY!  
GC: W3 4R3 HOLD1NG A SURPR1S3 P4RTY TON1GHT  
GC: >:]  
AG: Ok, let me get this str8. You're inviting me to a birthday party that all of your friends are going to 8e at, and you actually want me there????????  
GC: Y3S  
GC: G3T YOURS3LF CL34N3D UP, S3RK3T  
GC: 1 4M 4BOUT TO SHOW YOU OFF  
AG: Pffffffff!  
AG: Weeeeeeeell, if there's going to 8e 8ooze there, and there will 8e if it's any sort of party at all, I'm sure I can make an effort to scru8 up.  
GC: OH MY  
AG: 8r8, shower!  
GC: OH MY >:]

*

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering adventurersGambit [AG]

GC: *TH3 4CH1NG HUSK OF 4 ONC3 M1GHTY L4W STUD3NT 3M3RG3S FROM B3N34TH 4 T4NGL3 OF TR34CH3ROUS B3D COV3RS*  
GC: *SH3 S4UNT3RS ACROSS TH3 ROOM 4ND W1TH TH3 L4ST OF H3R STR3NGTH THROWS H3RS3LF 1NTO H3R COMPUT3R CH4IR*  
GC: *W1TH 4 WH1N3 SH3 OP3NS H3R MOUTH 4ND S4YS*  
GC: UGH  
AG: What was that a8out you not 8eing a lightw8? I swear you said something a8out 8eing a8le to drink more than even the Marquise herself.  
AG: ::::)  
GC: 1 TH1NK 1T 1S R1D1CULOUS WH3N YOU S4Y 1T, BUT 1 4M GO1NG TO ST34L YOUR L1N3  
GC: C4N 1T  
GC: 1 ONLY C4M3 ONL1N3 TO M4K3 SUR3 YOU GOT HOM3 S4F3LY  
AG: I'm a8solutely fine! I might have 8een a liiiiiiiittle 8it drunk, 8ut I was nowhere as 8ad as you.  
AG: And you could've just texted me from 8ed, you know.  
GC: NO 1 COULD NOT H4V3  
GC: 1 D1ST1NCTLY R3M3MB3R PUTT1NG MY PHON3 1N SOM3ON3S SHO3  
GC: BUT 1 DONT R3M3MB3R WHOS3  
GC: HOW D1D YOU G3T HOM3 4NYW4Y?  
AG: Kanaya gave me a lift!  
AG: Man, I hadn't seen her in years! Small world, right????????  
AG: I'll have to come pick my car up from your place l8r today, though. 8ut you don't have to worry a8out leaving your room, haha.  
AG: You won't even know I'm there.  
GC: OH  
GC: R1GHT  
GC: 1 R3M3MB3R TRY1NG TO T4K3 YOUR K3YS SO YOU COULDNT DR1V3 HOM3  
AG: That's funny.  
AG: I just remem8er you trying to touch my 8utt!  
GC: "TRY1NG"  
GC: H3H3H3H3  
GC: D1D YOU H4V3 4 GOOD T1M3?  
AG: Actually........  
AG: Yeah! It's 8een a while since I went to a party that good.  
AG: I know I'm surrounded 8y 8ooze all the time at work, 8ut I don't (usually) get to drink any of it!  
AG: So it was gr8 to unwind for a 8it.  
AG: And like I said, Jesus, I wasn't expecting to see Kanaya! Or for you to know her. It was gr8 catching up with her.  
AG: And even though they're your friends, most of them were almost ok. I don't think Karkat likes me very much, 8ecause he got drunk on like two 8eers and slurred in my ear that I was 8ad news, 8ut everyone else was cool!  
AG: Except for that Equius guy, haha. He was the a8solute opposite of cool. I would've felt so 8ad for him, if he didn't keep coming up to me while he was sweating like a chump. He should get that checked out.  
AG: Uh, Terezi?  
AG: Are you with me?  
AG: Oh man, gross, don't tell me you've gone to 8arf everywhere!  
GC: H3H3H EW  
GC: 1 4M H3R3  
GC: SORRY 1T 1S 4 L1TTL3 D1FF1CULT TO COM3 UP W1TH 4 R3PLY WH3N MY H3AD 1S POUND1NG L1K3 TH3 T4BL3 W4S L4ST N1GHT WH3N ER1D4N D4NC3D ON 1T  
GC: 4ND MY SCR33N R34D3R 1S SCR33CH1NG 1N MY 34RS  
GC: 1 4M JUST GL4D YOU H4D 4 GOOD T1M3  
GC: MY FR13NDS S33M3D TO L1K3 YOU!  
GC: 3XC3PT K4RK4T, BUT H3 PR3T3NDS TO H4T3 3V3RYON3  
AG: Frankly, I'm fucking em8arrassed 8y how much of a lightw8 you are.  
AG: I think you should go 8ack to 8ed 8efore you make things worse!  
GC: BUT  
AG: No 8uts! I've got to go pick my car up anyway, so I'm not keeping you around.  
AG: Just don't throw up on your pillow, ok? 8ecause that would 8e truly disgusting.  
GC: F1N3  
GC: F1N3 1 W1LL CONC33D 4ND R3TURN TO MY SLUMB3R  
AG: Gr8! We'll talk l8r.  
AG: Byeeeeeeee. <3

*

     It's another week before you see her again. You're reminded of exactly why you hated university so much, and you don't want to get in the way of her studying, so you just lie low for a while. Whenever she feels like taking a break, it turns out that you're at work, and there's only so much texting you can do on the sly.

     When you're both finally free at the same time, it's already nine PM. You grin when you get the message, having not expected to hear from her tonight; it's her final day of exams, and she was supposed to be out celebrating with her classmates. But she says that she's not feeling it, and asks if you'd mind coming to pick her up.

     You tell her to give you a moment, and then spend twenty minutes longer than you usually would tearing through your apartment and putting everything back in place. The clean-up lasts twenty-one minutes in all, and within forty-five minutes of getting the text, you're cooking her your finest frozen pizza.

     The restaurant they were supposed to go to was fully booked, and she didn't feel like drinking on an empty stomach, so there she is, snooping around your apartment for the first time. You serve up dinner on the coffee table, fall down on the sofa with her, and for a while, you both forget the mutual hunger you were bemoaning moments ago. You wrap your arms around her and she shuffles close, and with your chin atop her head, you talk about all sorts of inane crap with her.

     When the scent of the pizza wafting her way finally becomes too much for her, you stretch out, using your fingertips to drag the plate closer, until you can grab it. You're just too damn comfortable to move, and it rests neatly enough on her lap, anyway. 

     She grabs herself a slice, and you watch in mild horror as she holds it up above her mouth, head tilted back, letting the stringy cheese sway into her open maw.

     “Gross,” you say, and she elbows you in the side. A pizza later and she's yawning, and you place your hand over her mouth before she can point out how late it is. “You can stay over, if you want.”

     Terezi stops squirming and looks up at you. Actually _looks_ at you, eyes fixed on your face, and for a moment, you're certain she can make out every last inch of you. The feeling is fleeting, because before you have the chance to explain yourself, her eyebrows are going crazy.

     “I meant that I don't feel like driving you back home, that's all! I have spare _pyjamas_ you can borrow, so whatever!”

     It takes at least another two hours of mindless conversation to get to the promised pyjamas. At one point, her mouth's on your throat and you're thinking of what a terrible idea this all is, but then you're returning the favour, wondering what there is to fret about. When the sofa eventually becomes unforgiving to the small of your back, you untangle yourself from Terezi, dump the plate in the sink, and then let her change in your room. You hurry into your own pyjamas while she's occupied, even though she can't exactly walk in and see you half naked.

     At least eight minutes pass and she's still in there, so you knock on the door, asking if she's tripped and hit her head. She replies in a light, tired voice, and your poke your head in, seeing her curled up on one side of your bed. You smile, not needing to be told that she's been up since five AM, and fall down next to her. 

     You were wrapped around her on the sofa, but there's something different about the way you loop your arms around her now. Knees tucked up behind hers, you realise that there's absolutely no need to say anything more, and fall asleep with your face smushed against the back of her neck.

*

     You wake up the next morning grasping at pillows. The light filtering in through the curtains tells you it must almost be midday, and you roll onto your back, groggily rubbing at your eyes. It's not until you hear one of your kitchen cupboards slam to a close that you remember falling asleep tangled up with Terezi, and you sit up, alarmed, in case that part was all a dream and someone's broken in.

     Despite any paranoia on your part, you quickly realise that no self-respecting burglar would care to raid your cereal cupboard, and fall back against the bed with a smile. There's another thud, followed by half-hummed singing, and you decide for the sake of your security deposit to go and help Terezi in the kitchen. 

     She's managed to find a bowl and not much else, and she leans against the counter, feeling around for anything edible. You watch her for a moment, watch the way she pushes herself up onto tiptoes, stretching up almost enough for her creased pyjama shirt to ride up and show a strip of skin between her shorts and the hem of it, before crossing the room quickly, pressing yourself to her back.

     Terezi must've realised that you were there, because she doesn't start. She falls back down to her heels, leans against you, and runs her fingers across the backs of your arms when you wrap them around her.

     “Good morning,” she says, and she looks so beautiful with her hair tangled at impossible angles and yesterday's make-up smeared across the corners of her eyes that you do the only thing you can in that situation: you slide your hands under her shirt, cupping her breasts. Terezi tenses but doesn't move away, and with her hands pressed to the edge of the worktop, repeats herself, “—good morning.”

     You mumble your agreement into the side of her throat, hands massaging against her chest, and all of a sudden, you want to touch every last part of her at once. You've wanted her before, of course you have, but this is _different_ ; this is something that's in motion, because Terezi's leant against your kitchen worktop, moaning, and all your fears about doing this wrong have fled, never to be heard from again. 

     Your hands just _move_ , fingertips circling her nipples, mouth not staying in one place long, and she arches her back against you in a way that lets you know you _have_ to slide your hand down the front of her shorts. Your fingers are between her legs and you're leaning against her for support, making an incomprehensible noise right into her ear that might be her name, or might just be a groan. She shudders against you at the first touch, like your fingers are made of ice, and then she's panting, knees knocking against cupboard doors. You turn her to face you in the same moment she starts spinning on the balls of her feet, and then you've got your mouth pressed to hers so desperately that it's as if it's the only way you know how to breathe.

     You barely hear her mumble out _bed, now_ against your mouth, but you don't even think about defying her. You lead her to your bedroom, backwards, hand down her shorts all the while as she alternates between gripping your shoulders and tugging her shirt off, and you managed to plaster your mouth against her chest before she's even fallen back against the bed.

     It's a mess in the best possible way: there are limbs everywhere and you knock heads once or twice, and you don't know what you're doing beyond simply going with things, but it all _works_ in a cluttered, dishevelled sort of way. Terezi's groaning and shuddering beneath you as she tries to ride it out, and you kiss at the corner of her mouth, grinning so widely that she must be able to feel the cut of your lips, even in such a state.

     You thought you'd feel more satisfied than anything to have made her come first, in spite of all your online activities, but really, you're just beaming because she looks so utterly blissed out. You can't imagine anything feeling better than being responsible for all that.

     (Not until she grabs hold of the waist of your pyjama shorts, anyway, and demonstrates to you in intense, thorough detail just how reliant a blind girl can be on her tongue, anyway.)

*

adventurersGambit [AG]began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

AG: Guess what!  
GC: YOU F1N4LLY SOLV3D TH3 MYST3RY OF TEREZ1 PYROP3S M1SS1NG SOCK?  
AG: Hell no.  
AG: That thing is long gone!  
AG: I'm making a new character. ::::)  
GC: 4 N3W CH4R4CT3R?  
GC: 1 WOULD R4TH3R H4V3 4 N3W SOCK  
GC: WHY DO YOU 3V3N N33D 4 N3W CH4R4CT3R?  
GC: 1 THOUGHT YOU W3R3 GO1NG TO PL4Y M1NDF4NG UNT1L TH3 D4Y YOUR 1NT3RN3T CONN3CT1ON CRUMBL3D B3N34TH YOUR F33T  
AG: Man, Terezi! I thought you knew me 8etter than that.  
AG: There is a8solutely no way I'd give up on Mindfang like that!  
AG: 8ut I've 8een playing here since I first got online........  
AG: The Marquise deserves a 8r8k!  
AG: And 8esides, this new character is kiiiiiiiind of Mindfang, anyway!  
GC: WH4T >:?  
GC: 1 DONT G3T 1T  
GC: HOW C4N SOM3ON3 B3 K1ND OF L1K3 M1NDF4NG  
GC: TH3R3 1S NO B31NG K1ND OF L1K3 M1NDF4NG  
GC: YOU 4R3 31TH3R 3NT1R3LY 4WFUL OR YOUR3 NOT  
AG: Just hear me out!  
AG: You might think Mindfang is awful 8ecause you don't understand her character properly yet, 8ut she's only like she is 8ecause she does what she has to in order to survive!  
AG: 8eing a troll is pretty goddamn 8rutal. It's all a matter of advancing or a8sconding. >::::)  
AG: 8ut I was thinking, what if their world wasn't so shitty! What if Mindfang got to grow up somewhere that was more like here?  
GC: TH3N SH3 WOULD CURR3NTLY B3 S3RV1NG FOUR CONS3CUT1V3 L1F3 S3NT3NC3S  
AG: Shut up!  
AG: She'd 8e totally different! She'd still have the 8rains, 8ut she wouldn't aaaaaaaalways have to go a8out kicking people in the teeth to make a point. May8e the version of Redglare in this AU would actually like her.  
GC: 1 S33  
GC: TH3N TH1S GR4TU1TOUS 4U OF YOURS 1S 4CTU4LLY 4 C4R3FULLY CR4FT3D STUDY 1N N4TUR3 V3RSUS NUTUR3  
AG: Uh, sure. Something like that!  
AG: Don't tell me you don't think it's an interesting idea.  
GC: W3LL  
GC: 1 SUPPOS3 SO >:]  
GC: 1 W1LL B3 B3N3VOL3NT 4ND PL4Y W1TH TH1S 3ND34R1NG M1NDF4NG OF YOURS  
AG: Yeeeeeeeeah!!!!!!!!  
AG: Knew you couldn't resist. ::::)  
AG: 8ut her name's not Mindfang! That's a 8it rough sounding, right?  
AG: This version of her is called Aranea.  
GC: 4R4N34  
GC: HOW D1D YOU COM3 UP W1TH TH4T  
AG: I don't know........  
AG: Google?  
AG: I've got to warn you, though! Don't go underestim8ing her, just 8ecause you think she's all sweet and innocent. She still wants to 8e like Mindfang, and you never know what sort of devious things she's plotting in that spidery brain of hers.  
AG: May8e.  
AG: Or may8e she really is nice and I'm dou8le-8luffing!  
AG: Who knows?  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3  
GC: W3LL YOU C3RT41NLY 4R3 3XC1T3D  
GC: 1 SUPPOS3 1 H4D B3TT3R G3T WORK1NG ON MY N3W 4ND 1MPROV3D R3DGL4R3  
GC: >:]

*

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering adventurersGambit [AG]

GC: MY P1LLOW SM3LLS OF BLU3B3RRY GOODN3SS 4ND OR1G1N4L SP1D3RY SC3NT  
AG: ........ I'm not sure if I should 8e saying "you're welcome" or offering to do your laundry.  
AG: W8!  
AG: Who cares, you're just 8eing weird again.  
AG: Hi.   
GC: H3Y  
AG: What is it?  
GC: WH4T 1S WH4T  
AG: You're being stranger than usual! Since when did you just say "hey" and leave it at that?  
AG: Oh my god, is this what it feels like to not 8e tormented?  
GC: SHUSH, YOU 4R3 B31NG OV3RDR4M4T1C 4G41N  
GC: BUT NOW TH4T 1 M3NT1ON 1T  
GC: 1 DO H4V3 4 QU3ST1ON  
AG: Wow, I am really starting to see how I get myself into these situ8ions........ ::::/  
GC: WHOS ROS3?  
AG: R8se who.  
GC: L4OND3  
AG: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
AG: I h8 this.  
AG: Why the fuck, out of the whole goddamn internet, did I have to meet someone who lives so CLOSE to me.  
AG: Who apparently knows everyone that I do!  
AG: I mean, Jesus, does EVERYONE go to your university????????  
AG: How are there even any places left!  
GC: 4CTU4LLY, M1SS L4LOND3 DO3S NOT GO TO MY UN1V3RS1TY  
GC: SH3 1S 4 FR13ND OF K4N4Y4S  
GC: 4 V3RY SP3C14L FR13ND  
GC: 4 V3RY V3RY SP3C14L FR13ND  
GC: 3H3H3H3H3H3  
GC: JUST L1K3 YOU 4ND M3, S3RK3T  
AG: F8ck that!  
AG: Fussyface and ROSE????????  
AG: Oh my g8d I actually don't know how to respond to that in a way that doesn't involve question marks flying everywhere????????  
AG: And we 8n't friends, Pyrope.  
GC: 1 TH1NK W3 4R3 >:]  
AG: No.  
GC: SO T3LL M3 4BOUT ROS3 L4LOND3  
AG: If you're asking me then y8u o8viously already know!!!!!!!!  
GC: >:]  
GC: > :]  
GC: >:]  
GC: W4S SH3 G3NTL3?  
AG: Why w8uld you even ask th8t????????  
GC: 1 4M NOTH1NG 1F NOT F4T4LLY CUR1OUS  
AG: Hahahaha, if I answered, you'd just get jealous!  
GC: WOULD 1 R34LLY  
GC: W4S SH3 B3TT3R TH4N M3? >:]  
AG: Yes!  
GC: WH4T  
GC: R34LLY  
AG: No!  
AG: Look, it happened a 8illion years ago when we were still 8ack in school, and after a week, we decided that we really didn't like each other!  
AG: So let's drop it.  
GC: 1T 1S CUT3 HOW BOTH3R3D YOU G3T  
GC: BUT F1N3  
GC: 1 W1LL R3FR41N FROM D1SCUSS1NG YOUR P4ST CONQU3STS  
AG: Thanks.  
GC: L3TS MOV3 ON TO YOUR CURR3NT ON3  
AG: Uh.  
GC: 1F W3 4R3 NOT FR13NDS, WH4T 4R3 W3?

adventurersGambit [AG] is now away

GC: G4SP  
GC: D1D TH3 CONC3PT OF COMM1TM3NT SC4R3 TH3 M1GHTY M4RQU1S3 4W4Y  
GC: 1 4M SORRY VR1SK4 BUT 4T SOM3 PO1NT W3 W1LL H4V3 TO STOP FUCK1NG 4LL D4Y 4ND T4LK 4BOUT F33L1NGS  
GC: H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4  
GC: CR4P  
GC: YOU 4R3 N3V3R COM1NG B4CK, 4R3 YOU

adventurersGambit [AG] returned from being away

AG: God, calm down! I went to make some t8ast.  
GC: Y3S YOUR M1SPL4C3D 31GHT 1S V3RY CONV1NC1NG  
GC: SO?  
AG: So what?  
AG: I can't 8elieve that's really a question you seriously need to ask! I thought things were pretty damn o8vious, 8ut may8e I'm the only one with an 8th of a 8rain around here.  
AG: I mean, it's not like I'm screwing around 8ehind your back........  
AG: There's not even anyone worth screwing around with!  
AG: So.  
AG: You know.  
GC: 1 DO?  
AG: Duh!  
AG: We're going out.  
GC: L1K3 G1RLFR13NDS >:]  
AG: I made you pancakes the other day, so I would think so!!!!!!!!  
GC: 4ND TH3Y W3R3 D3L1COUS  
AG: And you got syrup all over your face.  
GC: H3H3H3  
AG: Moron.  
AG: Still can't 8elieve you had to ask. ::::/  
GC: OH  
GC: 1 D1DNT  
GC: 1T 1S JUST 3ND34R1NG TO S33 YOU SQU1RM

*

adventurersGambit [AG]began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

AG: Tr8tor.  
GC: S1GH  
GC: VR1SK4  
GC: TH1S 1S WH4T H4PP3NS OV3R 34ST3R BR34K  
GC: W3 4R3 3XP3CT3D TO G4TH3R UP TH3 FUMBL3D R3M41NS OF OUR L1V3S 1NTO 4 SU1TC4S3  
GC: 4ND SP3ND TH3 T1M3 1N TH3 COMP4NY OF OUR MOTH3RS FOR 4T L34ST 4 W33K  
GC: 4ND TRY NOT TO L3T SL1P WH4T W3 H4V3 R34LLY B33N UP TO  
AG: Tr8tor.  
AG: I'm 8oooooooored.   
GC: SO YOU M1SS M3?  
AG: I said I'm 8ored! God, pay attention. Just 8ecause you've decided to run 8ack home along with eeeeeeeeveryone else I know doesn't mean I suddenly have somewhere to 8e, too.  
AG: Ugh, I worked two extra shifts this week to kill time and it just made things worse.  
GC: OH  
GC: 1 S33  
GC: 1 H4V3 4LSO B33N BOR3D  
AG: Terezi........  
GC: >:]  
AG: I can't 8elieve I let you twist my words like that! No.  
AG: Keep it in your pants for once.  
GC: HOW QU1CK TH3 D3V1OUS L1TTL3 SP1D3RG1RL 1S TO P41NT H3RS3LF 4S TH3 V3RY 1M4G3 OF 1NNOC3NC3  
GC: 4S 1F 1 C4NNOT SN1FF OUT 34CH 4ND 3V3RY W1FF OF D3SP3R4T1ON  
GC: OF D3C4D3NT N33D1N3SS  
AG: Correct me if I'm wrong, 8ut didn't we quit doing this when...  
AG: I don't know........  
AG: We started having sex?  
GC: C4N W3 H4V3 S3X R1GHT NOW?  
AG: O8viously not.  
GC: DO YOU W4NT TO H4V3 S3X R1GHT NOW?  
AG: Honestly I'm so 8ored right now I don't know if I could 8ring myself to move. I mean, sure, I'd still 8e 8etter than most, 8ut you might have more luck soliciting your hand.  
AG: Which I guess is what you're 8asically trying to do.  
GC: YOU 4R3 SM4RT3R TH4N YOU SM3LL  
GC: DO YOU ST1LL H4V3 THOS3 M4RKS ON TH3 1NS1D3 OF YOUR TH1GHS?  
AG: What.  
AG: How can you even know a8out those?  
GC: B3C4US3 YOU T4ST3 L1K3 4 BRU1S3 >:]  
GC: W3LL?  
AG: Yeah........  
GC: DO TH3Y ST1LL HURT TO TOUCH?  
AG: How should I know?  
GC: TRY 1T  
AG: Ugh.  
GC: DO 1T, VR1SK4  
AG: Ffffffff  
AG: ok, ok  
AG: If it really makes you happy.  
GC: OH, 1T DO3S  
AG: Huh!  
AG: Yeah, I suppose it does, just a 8it!  
GC: WH3N YOU PR3SS YOUR F1NG3RS 4G41NST TH3M?  
AG: Right.  
GC: 1NT3R3ST1NG  
AG: Soooooooo?  
GC: SO?  
AG: Wh8t are you going to do a8out it, genius????????  
GC: WH4T 4M 1 GO1NG TO DO 4BOUT 1T?  
GC: 1 THOUGHT YOU W3R3 B3YOND TH1S L3V3L OF CONV3RS4T1ON, VR1SK4  
GC: 1 THOUGHT TH1S 3XCH4NG3 OF T4NT4L1S1NG WORDS W4S 4 TH1NG OF TH3 P4ST  
GC: 1 THOUGHT TH4T ONLY B31NG TH3R3 1N P3RSON COULD S4T3 YOU  
GC: 1 THOUGHT YOU W3R3 GO1NG TO W41T FOR MY R3TURN  
GC: 4ND Y3T 4LL YOU W4NT TO DO 1S H34R 4BOUT HOW 1 4M GO1NG TO RUN MY TONGU3 4LONG YOUR POOR, 4CH1NG TH1GHS  
AG: Fuck you.  
AG: I 8et you have your hand down your pants right now!  
GC: WH4T P4NTS? >:]  
AG: Hrrgggggggghhh.  
AG: Screw this.  
AG: I'm phoning you.  
GC: WH4T  
AG: You'd 8etter pick up!!!!!!!!  
GC: H3H3H3H3  
GC: OH YOU 4R3 R41S1NG TH3 ST4K3S TH1S T1M3, S3RK3T

adventurersGambit [AG] is now idle

gallowsCalibrator [GC] is now idle

*

     The Saturday you spend the entirety of your afternoon sprawled out on the sofa with her, each of you at your respective laptops, hacking out post after post of RP material, is the day you realise that it might be too late to avoid falling for her.


End file.
